


Wolfman

by carriejack03



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Bunny Lio, Galo is basically a Furry, Knotting, M/M, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Stomach Bulge, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Galo is both nervous and excited to spend his fullmoon with bunny Lio.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	Wolfman

**Author's Note:**

> I read furry porn before writing this.

Galo was trying to stay calm as he watched the sky slowly turning dark, the stars shining brightly as they looked down at him basking his body in the moonlight. His leg shook visibly under the table, his sweaty fingers tightening around the can of beer in his palm.

Galo’s fluffy, wolf ears twitched as his nervousness grew. His chest felt tight, his teeth were munching his lower lip risking to break the tender skin. He hadn’t even eaten much that night, it broke his heart having to leave two slices of pizza but his stomach kept turning itself in his abdomen and if he kept wolfing down the dishes, he was sure he was going to puke his guts on the floor.

Never like that day, Galo wished to have Lio’s calm.

Talking about him, his cute boyfriend didn’t seem to understand the danger he was in. Galo shifted his eyes on him, seeing how he was finishing to wash the few remaining plates in the sink. Lio was humming a song under his breath, his bunny ears moving in time with the music as he moved his feet on the floor like an experienced dancer, swinging his hips left to right to show his cute, round tail on the top of his tonic ass.

Galo sunk his nails in his palm as he watched Lio, his mouth suddenly feeling dry as he was given such enchanting free show. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was drooling too, his hands twitched in want to grasp Lio’s hips between his palms, pulling him against his flushed chest as he felt that nice plump ass against his hard crotch.

“Fuck…” Galo cursed and looked away, his eyes catching sight of the fullmoon that was grinning down at him. Heat was starting to pool in the middle of his stomach, Galo could hardly breathe as his dick sweeled in his tight pants, but the excitement couldn’t mask his worry. He desperately wanted to bend Lio on the table and fuck him senseless, but it would be the first time he would have a taste of his cute bunny in his werewolf form, he was afraid his claws would go too deep and hurt him, turning the night in one of disaster.

“What are you thinking? You look so gloomy.” Lio’s arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, his small chest pressing against Galo’s wide back.

Galo almost choked on his beer when he smelled Lio’s intense scent, his brain melting as his nose was assaulted by the smell of vanilla and sweat mixing together with the intense omega natural scent that lingered on his skin. Usually Galo didn’t react this strongly, but tonight was a special night.

“I…” Galo bit his lower lip, feeling his teeth starting to get sharper the more Lio tightened his grip around his neck. “Do you really think it’s a good idea tonight to…? I-I would hate myself if I hurt you.”

Lio remained silent for a few seconds, his breath coming out slowly from his nose to tease Galo’s wolf ear. Just as Galo began to think he might have offended Lio, the other man suddenly spoke, his tone gentle like he was talking to a child.

“So you were worried about this? Oh, Galo…” Lio’s lips brushed against his flushed cheek, his mouth closing to give his boyfriend a small kiss. “I have been waiting for this night all month.”

His voice was low and husky, his pheromones suddenly skyrocket making Galo’s brain feel even more dizzy.

“B-But-” Galo placed the can of beer down, sweat forming on his forehead. Lio’s excitement was clear in the air, Galo was really turned on by it, he could feel his dick pressing in his pants in need of attention.

“No buts!” Lio pulled away before suddenly plopping in Galo’s lap, directly on his crotch, shocking the wolf so much he gave a loud whine. Lio smirked, his ass grinding on the fat cock under him as his long bunny ears moved on the side of his head together with his body. “I’m ready. And do you think I wouldn’t be able to flip you off if I thought things would become dangerous? Who do you think I am, Galo?”

Galo munched his lower lip, his eyebrows furrowing on the top of his forehead. Then, after a few tense seconds, he released the breath he was holding and a small smile crossed his face.

“You’re right… you are the Burnish former leader… you have kicked my ass plenty of times already.” Galo rubbed his hands on Lio’s tiny waist, his fingers lifting the thin material of his shirt. “I’m just really nervous I’m going to screw this up.”

“You  _ won’t _ .” Lio assured him, his mouth curling up into a gentle smile. He tilted his head to the side, his nose brushing with Galo’s before he pressed their lips together in a light kiss.

Galo tried to reciprocate it but Lio quickly pulled back, a cheeky grin painted on his face.

“Nope, not now.” Lio tapped his nose lightly, his hand cupping Galo’s shoulder firmly. “You still need to shower, as much I would like your dick up my ass I won’t let you do it when you’re this smelly, sweetie.”

Galo pouted, but he felt a little relieved now that they had talked, Lio always knew what to say to calm him down. He patted his butt gently, feeling his claws already extending while his mind was filled with thoughts of what they were going to do late that night.

“Fine…” Galo brushed his lips against Lio’s heated cheek just as his cute boyfriend stood from his lap. “I’ll see you later then.”

Lio smirked, his bunny ears twitching.

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

“Lio, I’ve finished showering-” Galo’s towel around his waist fell on the floor as he entered in the room, but he didn’t move a muscle to pick it up. Drops of water were running down his chest and his hair were still damp, but there was no hiding in how excited he was with his fat cock already hard and curling towards his stomach while dribbles of precum fell down the length on his balls.

The moon was high in the sky now, which meant that Galo’s body had already started to change. Blue fur was covering most of his skin, his face had started to morph in one of a wolf even if his eyes remained quite human, sparkling in the darkness with their vibrant colours. Claws were running on his thighs, drawing white lines on the skin, preparing to handle the cute bunny that had been served to him.

Galo watched Lio’s body curled on the bed with drool falling from the corner of his lips, a loud growl bubbling in his chest. His fangs were teasing his lips, he was so desperate to sink them into something but he managed to stay rather calm even if the excitement running in his veins was telling him otherwise.

“Lio…” His knee deepened in the mattress as he looked at Lio resting on the bed, ready to be devoured. His boyfriend had already shed his clothes, his naked skin looking smooth and pale under the lamp dim light. Lio’s dick was only half-hard between his legs but that would be changed soon, Galo thought with a grin, and his nipples were hard as steel on his chest, just begging to be played with.

Galo’s cock twitched at the sight, his claws following the lines of Lio’s arm gently, looking at the various goosebumps that formed on it like he was an intricate painting. His tongue rolled out his mouth, a tiny drop of saliva falling down from the tip on Lio’s exposed neck, following the curve of his muscle until it disappeared behind him.

“Fuck… you look so good…” Galo leaned his face down, rubbing his wet nose against Lio’s chest, his teeth clenching together at the intense smell of pheromones that lingered on the flesh. Galo couldn’t wait to push his dick between those nice looking cheeks, feeling the tightness around him squeezing him deliciously-

But something was wrong.

Galo brushed his mouth against Lio’s skin, but was surprised when he didn’t receive a response. He blinked confused, not understand what game his boyfriend was playing, he thought he would be much more into this, since he had begged for it so much the past weeks.

Galo raised his head and squinted his eyes, trying to make out Lio’s soft features, wondering if maybe he was playing with him. His eyes were closed, eyelashes resting on his flushed cheeks gently, his mouth slightly parted as his cheek was pressed lightly against the soft pillow under him. His long ears rested to the sides of his head, twitching every four, five seconds as Lio’s blonde hair surrounded his face like a halo. He was so pretty, Galo couldn’t help but stare at him for a few moments, asking himself how someone so attractive could be his lover.

Then, after snapping out from his thoughts and noticing how Lio’s chest was raising and falling at a regular pace, he suddenly realized what was happening.

“Wait… are you  _ sleeping _ ?” Galo’s mouth opened in shock, but Lio’s unresponding body was all he needed to understand the truth. “Seriously?!”

It was true they had a stressful day, but Galo couldn’t believe Lio would have cockblocked him in such a way! A growl escaped from his clenched lips, his toes curling against the sheets in anger while he stared down at Lio in frustrating need.

It wasn’t fair that he was presented with such a beautiful sight but couldn’t touch him with even a finger… or  _ could  _ he?

Galo swallowed, his eyes tracing Lio’s small body with a stare that could  _ burn _ him. His dick throbbed between his legs, pre-cum dripping from the needy head. He remembered the times when Lio would wake him up with his cute lips wrapped around his cock, his cheeks flushed and eyes glistening with overwhelmed tears.

If Lio could tease him while he was sleeping then it was fair if Galo deserved to be able do the same, right?

“Lio… you look so good…” Galo muttered, opening his mouth wide and began to run his tongue on Lio’s chest slowly. His spit covered his nipple making it even harder, the skin flushing the more it was teased. Galo hummed, Lio’s flesh tasted so good, he couldn’t stop licking it even if he wanted to.

“Tasty… Wish I could eat you all up, no-” Galo’s mouth curled up into a smirk, his claws brushing against Lio’s wide hips, being careful not to add too much pressure. “ _ I’m  _ going to eat you up.”

Lio muttered something in his sleep, turning his head to the side. Some of his blonde locks stuck on his face making him look even cuter, more like a prey then he already was. Galo whined from the back of his throat, his wet nose brushing against Lio’s prominent collarbone while his long, rough tongue rubbed the flesh under it, drawing various lines of saliva that glistened in the dim light.

“Fuck… pretty bunny…  _ my  _ pretty bunny…” Galo growled, his long muscle shifting on Lio’s neck to suck a red bruise on his smooth skin. His boyfriend was so pale, Galo could see blue veins running all over his body and if he pressed against them he could hear his heartbeat. It only made him want to cover him in various red marks even more.

Galo hummed in amusement when he saw Lio’s ears twitch, rolling up slightly on his head, making him look even cuter. Galo’s tongue moved on Lio’s parted lips, rubbing against them like a dog lapping a bone without pushing inside his mouth. He ran the tip first on the upper lip then on the bottom, his spit falling down on the corners of Lio’s mouth like he drooled in his sleep.

Galo’s tail caressed Lio’s thigh slowly, the fur stroking the heated flesh with agonizating slow movements. Lio giggled in his sleep at the sudden ticklish sensation, his legs shifting a little to the side. Even if he wasn’t awake, his voice sounded lighter with an undertone filled with desire for Galo’s touch. It made the wolfman even harder.

“Shit… look at you Lio…” Galo muttered, large beads of drool falling on Lio’s serene face as his eyes dropped on the dick between his boyfriend’s legs. It wasn’t like Lio had a small cock, it was pretty average and a respectable size if one looked with human eyes, but compared with the enormous length that Galo possessed, it wasn’t that impressive. Not that he ever heard Lio complaining, his bunny always told him how he would marry his dick if he could legally.

“So cute… I love how you shave for me…” Galo muttered dragging his claws on Lio’s lower abdomen, watching with blown eyes how the skin trembled under his sharp touch. Lio’s body didn’t have even an inch of hairs on it, not that he had many to being with, but the few he had he carefully shaved them every week, making sure he was always smooth and ready for Galo when he wanted to fuck.

Galo’s tongue pressed against the tip of Lio’s cock, tasting the small drop of precum that lingered there, swallowing it greedily before wrapping his wet muscle around the length like it was a hand, taking advantage of the longness he possessed only with the full moon. It was one of the few times Galo thanked the gods he was wolfman, he could easily do tricks like these. He was sure Lio wouldn’t mind.

“Mh… Galo…” Lio muttered, spreading his legs a little as he curled his toes against the soft sheets.

Galo froze when he his name was called, he shifted his eyes on Lio’s face, thinking he was going to wake up soon but he was rather surprised when he noticed that his boyfriend was still deep asleep even if now his ears were now standing straight at the top of his head. It was a really cute picture, but it also meant that Lio was really excited now.

But the thought of Lio was dreaming of him made Galo  _ feral _ .

“You have no idea what you do to me…” Galo mumbled, his tongue moving in circles around Lio’s dick before it began to slide it roughly around, the tip brushing over the base of Lio’s dick. He gave an experimental squeeze on the length, knowing that it would give his boyfriend some stimulation but not enough to come him come.

“O-Oh…!” Lio’s hips bucket up in search of more contact, the tip of his dick dangerously brushing against Galo’s fangs. Galo grunted something under his breath and pulled back a little, not wanting to hurt Lio even by accident.

He gave lazy lips on the whole length, rubbing the flushed skin much more carefully now. He followed the more prominent veins before going down to lap Lio’s tight balls, feeling them full of cum for him. Galo’s warm breath was making Lio shudder under him, his claws giving deep slashes on the blankets as he resisted the urge to grasp Lio’s tiny waist between his hands.

“Lio…” Galo exhaled loudly, his voice thick with lust. He was enjoying the intense scent that impregnated his sex, letting it wash over him. His tongue quickly shifted up, running over Lio’s dick as fast as he could to give him a sudden stimulation, wanting to make his boyfriend cum at least once while he was asleep.

And it didn’t take long before it worked.

“S-Shit…!” Lio’s high pitched voice broke the heavy silence in the room. His back arched suddenly, his shoulders digging in the mattress just as ropes of cum began to splutter from the head of his dick. Galo kept his mouth wide open, catching as much semen as he could, but he couldn’t stop a few drops from landing on his cheeks and lips.

He waited until Lio’s cock finally went limp between his legs before he swallowed everything he could, then he used his tongue to catch the beads that had escaped him, getting the blue fur on his face damp with saliva. He hadn’t realized it while he was teasing Lio, but now Galo’s body was completely covered n blue fur and he was having some difficulties to think at anything else beside fucking his small boyfriend.

But Galo wasn’t too worried about to lose control, not when Lio was looking at him with sleepy, surprised eyes.

“G-Galo- w-what-” Lio looked at him, his confused gaze roaming up and down on his fur body before he finally settled on his wolf face. Lio’s hand raised to his head, squinting his eyes trying to remember.

“I… I’ve been waiting you and then I-” Lio bit his lower lip harshly almost drawing blood, his eyes going from Galo to his shivering body. His mouth fell open in shock when his brain finally managed to piece everything together. “Oh god… don’t tell me I’ve fallen asleep.”

Galo chuckled, his tongue running on his lips to taste Lio’s cum again. “You did… I was so hurt… especially since you teased me all evening…” He made a dramatic sigh, combing his blue hair with his sharp claws. “But I’ve decided to eat my meal anyway.”

Lio’s ears twitched at the top of his head and it physically took him a moment to realize that, maybe, the amazing orgasm he just had didn’t happen only in his dream.

“Galo, you-” For once, Lio seemed speechless as he raised a finger against the wolfman, his eyes hard but his voice lacked any real anger. “-you should have woken me up… you know I wouldn’t have minded.”

Galo struggled. He was actually surprised by the sudden change of tone in Lio’s voice, he thought his boyfriend would get more pissed. He hadn’t taken in account how much a bunny could be horny. Definitely more than him when the full moon hit him.

Lio clicked his tongue, his hand brushing on his own lower abdomen before gently wrapping around his dick. Galo blinked surprised when he noticed how Lio was already half-hard again, like he hadn’t just cummed a few moment before.

“Anyway… I’m glad you decided to go along with this.” Lio stretched his arms up in the air, his mouth curling into a wide grin as he stared at Galo with lusty eyes. His magenta gaze was so intense that the wolfman felt his dick twitch in interest again. “We can have all the fun we want tonight then…”

Lio pressed his palms down on the mattress and began to crawl towards Galo, even his half-lidded eyes couldn’t mask how wide his pupils had gotten. Galo gulped, trying to focus only on Lio’s fluffy tail swinging left and right, but of course he couldn’t help but notice how round and tonic his ass looked, shaped so perfectly he would have been jealous if he didn’t enjoy it every night.

“I wasn’t expecting you to look like a big, bad werewolf…” Lio stopped once he was in front of Galo’s dick, nuzzling his nose against the cherry red head that was  _ dripping  _ with long strings of pre-come. “It’s a pleasant surprise.”

Galo shivered. Lio’s warm breath on his flushed erection was tensing every single muscle in his body. He resisted at the urge of grabbing the bunny’s hips forcefully and push him on the bed since the human part of his mind was curious to see what Lio would do to make him snap. If there was someone who could make him lose his patience, that was Lio Fotia.

“I think…” Lio slowly raised up, his smaller body pressed against Galo’s lewdly as his fingers brushed over the wolfman’s fat cock. Lio’s lips caressed Galo’s furry neck, his eyes sparkling with mischief while a low purr bubble in his throat. “I’m going to have so much fun with  _ this thing _ , don’t you agree, sweetheart?”

Galo growled, a shiver ran down his spine. His hands found Lio’s waist, his claws brushing over his skin before he suddenly pushed him down the bed. Lio giggled, his hands wrapping around his strong back as Galo’s tongue ran on his neck. His fat dick rubbed against Lio’s twitching hole, but Galo hesitated for a second before sliding it inside, not wanting to push inside so suddenly.

Noticing that, Lio chuckled, his nails dragging on Galo’s soft fur. “Don’t worry… I’ve prepared myself while you were showering… I didn’t want to lose time…”

Such sweet words whispered directly in his ear only fueled the fire in Galo’s chest. He whined loudly, it almost sounded like a howl as he pushed the head of his cock inside with much more fervour than it was needed.

“G-Galo…!” Lio’s hole made some resistance, it seemed his preparation hadn’t been enough, but it was too late to regret it. And, even if he felt some sparks of pain, Lio’s dick was already pointing towards his stomach again, blood rushing in his veins so hard he couldn’t even talk for how quick the pleasure was taking over him.

“Lio… my Lio…” A loud purr came out Galo’s mouth as his tongue rubbed against Lio’s parted lips. The smaller boy looked up at him with glistening eyes full of tears, before he stretched his jaw wide enough for Galo’s tongue to slide between his teeth.

Lio moaned, the wet muscle between his lips was so big that it was impossible for him to return the kiss. The tip almost brushed on the back of his throat as it moved inside, Galo’s slimy saliva filling his mouth until he couldn't help but splutter some of it out. Thankfully Lio had been trained by Galo’s fat cock so his gag reflex was null so at least he wouldn’t choke.

“Oh fuck…” Galo’s balls slapped against Lio’s ass once his length completely settled inside of him. His humanity was slowly slipping away, his wolf instincts were taken over, whispering in his ear all the things he should do to Lio, how to make him scream until his lungs burden and knew how to say only Galo’s name.

It was a really tempting image.

“Look Lio…” Galo muttered with his low voice, pulling his tongue out from Lio’s mouth, a thick string of saliva connecting them. His fingers brushed against the obvious bulge in Lio’s lower abdomen. “Look how much your body has stretched for me… you really wanted my dick so much, uh?”

The smile that blossomed on Lio’s face was the same that crossed Galo’s lips. His delicate hand ran on Galo’s claws before going to tease the knuckles covered in fur.

“Yes… I couldn’t dream of anything except your dick these days…” Lio ducked his head to a side, his lips brushing on Galo’s cheek as a low purr came out from them. “I want you to show me your  _ worst _ …!”

Galo shuddered, a growl making its way between his clenched teeth. His hands were placed on Lio’s waist, his claws digging gently in the skin without breaking it before he suddenly pulled his throbbing dick back until only the tip was still inside Lio and rammed it back inside again. Lio arched his back, his long ears bent slightly against the bed, a loud moan ripping from his bruised lips.

“So pretty…” Galo panted, his thrusts immediately becoming erratic and watched with blown eyes how the bulge in Lio’s stomach raised and fell at every movement of his hips. By the loud moans his boyfriend was making, Galo was sure he was hitting his sweet spot and he mercilessly focused on that point, not giving Lio the time to recover between each thrust.

In Galo’s feverish mind filled with dirty thoughts, he mistakened the stomach bulge as Lio being pregnant, with his abdomen round and full of his pups, making him suppress the violent shiver that struck his body.

“Fuck…” Galo’s tongue flicked Lio’s nipple, excited sweat pouring from his forehead. “You would look so good… pregnant with my pups, don’t you think so too, Lio?”

His boyfriend shifted his eyes on him, overwhelmed tears threatening to fall on his flushed cheeks. His legs tightened around Galo’s waist and his pre-cum dribbled from the tip of his erect dick. It seemed that Galo wasn’t the only one who got hard at the thought of Lio being pregnant.

“Oh fuck… Galo… yes…!” Lio’s nails scratched Galo’s neck, his balls tightening as the pace of the thrusts became sloppier, only thinking at hitting the sweet spot inside his ass. “I-I’ll cum-”

“Yes…” Galo clenched his fangs tightly in his mouth, the knots in his abdomen tightening. “Me too- Lio… together…!”

Galo couldn’t even finish the sentence that Lio had thrown his head behind, his blonde hair framing his face as his untouched dick began to splurt long ropes of cum on his stomach, painting it in white as he blacked out a few seconds to enjoy it.

Galo didn’t make him wait too much either, he pushed his dick inside of Lio’s ass and came deep in his guts, extending the already big bulge on his stomach until it was so much it began to slide from his corners of his hole. Galo leaned his head up, his mouth opened wide while a loud howl broke the silence of the night. He had never felt such an intense orgasm in his life, he wondered if the fullmoon was having anything to do with it or it was just because Lio was too sexy for him to handle.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm the shivers in his body just as his dick began to swell inside of Lio. His knot was pulsing hard as it got bigger in his ass, tying them together while the last spurts of cum fell from the dip of Galo’s cock.

“Shit…” Galo almost fell on Lio but managed to keep himself up using his arms. He looked down at his boyfriend, taking deep breaths the more he stared at the smaller man. “You okay?”

“I’m more than okay.” Lio giggled patting Galo’s cheek with his tired hand. “It was perfect.”

“I’m glad.” Galo laughed, nuzzling his wet nose against Lio’s cheekbone, sighing in relief when his muscles were finally allowed to relax. “It went so well…”

“You’re right but…” Lio’s eyes gleamed with mischief, his ears twitching. “I hope this is not the end of the night.”

“Oh no.” Galo smirked, loving how excited Lio was already for a second round. Not that he didn’t share the sentiment. “Just wait until the knot goes down… I’ll make you scream even more… the moon is still up in the sky and I’m still  _ hungry _ .”

Lio pressed his lips against Galo’s closed mouth, a grin stretching on his face as his dick throbbed interested once again. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission work.
> 
> @carriejack03 on twitter!


End file.
